The thought of losing you
by Broken-Scarlet18
Summary: Wook couldn t take any more of Soo childish nonsense.. Following Ep4 after He saves Hae Soo and his brother from the bandits.


_**Wang Wook had watched Hae Soo almost cut down, if he hadn`t made it there on time, He doesn`t know what he would`ve done. The thought kept plaguing his mind and heart as he kept walking farther away from Soo. Hae Soo called him to get his attention, "Are you angry? she asked, Why? she asked again" she was waiting for their usual witty banter or for him to stop and say something to her, but he continued to walk farther and farther away. So she came up with a plan. she stopped and started complaining about her leg "Oh oh my, my leg it hurts so much! I can`t walk anymore she whined " Wook stopped walking, hearing her fake cries of pain. Hae Soo saw her plan working and cried out louder "Oh I was running to get away from those men she explained to herself." she kept going, talking out louder to herself. "I didn`t even know I had hurt my leg." She slowly rubbed her leg to show she was in pain. Wang Wook couldn`t move, he was already upset with her, and her lying to get his attention made it worse. Wook had turned around and started walking towards her, she was so busy whining, she had not noticed he was standing there. She was about to start complaining again, but that was quickly stopped when he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Hae Soo was shocked and just stared wide eyed at him, Wook stared back. He couldn`t stop himself once she was in his arms. He lost it. "I thought I had lost you he said worriedly." Hae Soo was ratted. " What? she said at loss for words."He continued" I.. thought I wouldn`t be able to see you again". he breathed out. "I was truly scared." he finished. Hae Soo realized what he was saying, he was fearful of losing her. she continued to stare but, than tried to pull away out of his reach. He stopped her immediately, pulling her back and shaking her to stop her from moving. staring wide eyed again at him. He leaned in slowly to kiss her but, was stopped when hearing his people calling for them. His wife included. He immediately let Hae Soo go. They all rushed over to ask them if they were both okay, his wife and sister both worried, but he heard nothing of what of they said, he needed to be alone he thought. He walked away quickly without a word. Hae Soo watched his back as he walked away from them, still in awe of what happened between them. It would be later that night that She would end up at the door of his room. She was still confused from earlier and couldn`t sleep until she talked to him. She knocked gently on his door. She regretted it the moment he opened the door. The sight she was met with made her lose her breath. Wook was in nothing but his undergarments. Hae Soo turned cherry red."I`m sorry she said I didn`t know you were.." she stopped talking and was quickly about to run away but, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in instead. closing the the door quietly. They both stared at each other in the candle lit room. He still had a harsh grip on her arm. "Ow she whimpered." he let go. "Are you alright.?" She nodded her head. "Why are you here.?" he asked. " I couldn`t sleep after what happened."She said quietly. He nodded his head. "Go on." he said. "I feel guilty for worrying you like I did and I came to say I`m sorry." she finished. He stared at her and thought for a moment. "No" he said. "I won`t forgive you, not this time."This is the third time you put yourself in harms way, I wont let you go unpunished." "What.?" she asked. Your going to punish me."How.?" she asked. She knew Wang Wook could do whatever he pleased, He was a prince and the owner of this place. She was not allowed to say no. "Are you going to whip me.?" She asked fearfully. "Yes, but I wont use a whip, I`ll use my hand." He said gently. He`s going to spank me she thought to herself. "And If I refuse.?" she asked. He sighed. "Don`t make this harder than it already has to be." "Come here" he commanded her. She shook her head and backed away. "If you try to run and I have to catch you it will be much worse." he warned her darkly. She froze. what did she get herself into, she thought he would be more understanding but, she must of really crossed the line today. Finally she walked towards him and stopped in front of him. "I must have really hurt you she said, if spanking me is the only way you`ll forgive me, than fine. I`ll do as you say." she finished by lifting her gown and bending over his lap. Her bottom was bared to him. He stopped and stared for a moment, but did not hesitate to lift his hand and bring it down hard on her backside. "Smack" " Ow!" she cried. He continued to punish her with smack after smack on her bare backside. Each one was harder than the last. "Smack! Smack! Smack!." Her butt had turned a pink cue, now turning red from each blow. He stopped for a moment. "Why am I doing this.?" he asked her. She tried to find thought in her mixed up brain. "Because I worried you." Why else? he asked. "I put myself in danger." she said. "And?" he asked again. I dont know what else she said. tears running down her face. "You could`ve died." he finished for her. I would`ve never saw you again he said, a tear falling down his face. She whimpered out realizing what she had done. He started up again, raining swats down on her red and bruised bottom. She cried loudly but, had given up fighting him. Finally after what felt like forever he stopped. He rubbed her back soothing her as she cried, whimpered and sniffled. "I`m so sorry." she said again. He shushed her while rubbing her back some more. "Its okay, I forgive you, just please don`t toss my heart around anymore than you already have." She nodded her head in understanding. She was helped off his lap. They stared at one another and before he could stop himself he kissed her deeply, fiercely. He couldn`t stop himself. She was his reason for breathing, for living and he almost lost her. Hae Soo kissed back with just as much force. "Ah" she moaned. They pulled away before it went too far. "I love you Soo." She stared in awe. "I love you too Wook." she whispered. He brought her down on to the bed, kissing her on the forehead and holding her close until they both fell asleep in each other`s arms.**_

 _ **End.**_


End file.
